Kakashi's Laptop
by lilgal22
Summary: Kakashi buys a laptop, but little does he know the can of worms he just opened is about to explode in his face. Konoho will never be the same again! WARNING: Rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

Takes place pre-shippuden. Everybody is still alive...well, everyone except the third hokage anyway.

* * *

It was a rather normal day in Konoha, and Kakashi was late as usual. He was procrastinating his time away walking down the streets, and looking through the stalls. So his students would be pissed, but he didn't care…he needed to think of an excuse when he finally got over there, now that he thought about it. Let's see…he was exterminating a mafia syndicate? No, no, no, not realistic enough…he was helping an old lady find her cat? No he'd used that one before…

"Hey you!" Kakashi turned around, and raised his eyebrow at the man sitting before him. He was wearing a mask, selling random junk he'd most likely found in other people's trash on the street. He seemed to be in his twenties, and he looked rather…to put it nicely, like a lowlife. Strange, he didn't know there were people like that in Konoha. This was the type of person you'd expect to find hanging around the Hidden Village of Rain.

"…Yes?"

"Wanna buy a laptop?"

"…Excuse me?"

"Yeah, a laptop. That's what this is called." He showed him a strange, slim, black, metal rectangle object to him.

"…What is that?"

"This is state of the line new technology. It even has internet."

"And that is…?"

"I would explain it to you, but you wouldn't understand."

"Right. I'll be leaving now."

"No wait! There's porn on the internet!" Kakashi stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he turned back to the man.

"…Did you say porn?"

"Yes! I'll show you how to access it!" He then opened the lid of the strange black rectangle to show a smooth sleek interior with a nice big screen. Kakashi had to admit, it looked nice.

"Show me the porn."

"Just a minute. First I need to show you how to turn this on, and how to open up the internet." Kakashi looked mildly interested as the man pressed a strange button near the front of the screen. Suddenly as if sparked to life, the screen of the contraption turned blue. A strange symbol appeared with the word Windows underneath, and a loading bar. Minutes later, he saw what the man called a 'login menu.'

"…Nice. What next?"

"All right, first, you need to log in. The password on this beauty is OhSnapILeftTheOvenOn! Type it in, and then you will be logged on."

"Logged?"

"Not that kind of Log. As in, you will be able to access the information inside."

"Ah, I see."

"All right, now see that demented kyuubi around the blue ball? That's called Firefox. Double click it. And now we are on the internet, and thankfully for you, the homepage is set to Google. Now you search whatever you want on the little search bar over there."

"Fairly simple. How much?"

"1,000 ryou. Or 100 dollars works to, if you know what that type of currency is."

"Hmmm…"

"I'll throw in a charger, a manual, and a bag."

"Done."

"Good doing business with you." Kakashi then taking the goods he had just bought, finally walked to the meeting place where his students were waiting impatiently. Checking the time, he realized he had procrastinated for 10 hours. Damn, he'd just set himself a new record. They were going to be _pissed._ Little did he notice that when he left, the man on the corner was there no more. No sign of him was left, as if he never existed.

* * *

His team had been angry as hell. No matter, he was home and the incident was over. Now let's see…that laptop. Might as well give it a go, to make sure that man wasn't lying. _Hentai, here I come_, he thought to himself. Going online, he stayed there past the break of dawn.

* * *

9:30 in the morning, and Kakashi still hadn't come. Sakura sighed to herself. Why was she on this team again? On one side, Sasuke was practicing his emo pose, and on the other side Naruto was complaining about Kakashi being late again. She twitched. One more word about Kakashi and his tardiness, and she was going to kick that sad excuse for a basketball really hard in the –

**"!"**

"Who was that?" Naruto looked over at Sakura perturbed.

"That sounded like sensei."

* * *

Kakashi woke up, to find himself in Konoha's hospital. He groaned, massaging his temples. Looking around himself blearily, he saw his students, Tsunade and Shizune, Ibiki, and some ANBU who were in possession of… his laptop.

"Kakashi, we found you lying unconscious in your apartment, with this…metal thing. I want you to explain what the hell happened, because those screams you made? We got calls from all the way down in Suna_,_ asking if we were under attack! And what is that…thing?"

"That 'thing' is my laptop," Kakashi said warily. "I was on it when I saw…"

"Well?"

"…I saw…"

"Yes?"

"…It was…"

"Yes?"

"…It…"

"OUT WITH IT!"

"…I can't say it. You open it up, and I'll show you." Tsunade looked over at him quizzically, but did what asked.

"Now open Firefox."

"What?"

"Double click the demented kyuubi around the blue ball."

"Oh, I see."

"Click the tab history. The most recent sites I was on will be near the top. From the livejournal one, up."

"Uh huh, KakaIru livejournal group, KakaIru doujin sample pages, warning not worksafe…oh."

"My eyes have never burned so badly before."

"Kakashi sensei, you're gay?" At Naruto's outburst, everyone in the room let out suppressed laughter. Sakura twitching to herself, hit him upside the head.

"IDIOT! THAT'S JUST SOME CRAP SOMEONE DREW!"

"…I…am not…gay…"

"…Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"What's up with all these other sites?"

"What?"

"Let's see here…adult hentai anime pictures, adult hentai flash games, Asian threesome – "

" – That one was a mistake – ! "

" Dress up hentai, dress up Blue Mary, free sex hentai videos, free webgames adult, hot hentai babes sim, hentai google image search – "

"Um…"

"Hentai clips, hentai flash games, hentai RPG, hentai puzzle, hentai Sims, hentai Sims date – " By now, everyone was looking at Kakashi mortified.

"You see, I thought – "

"Uh huh. You thought. Right. Let's continue, hentai toy box, hey, how you doin' – What the hell is that? "

"It's on newgrounds, and – "

" – Extreme nudity, extreme violence, extreme sex, extreme explosive audio, extreme explosive text, extreme adult themes, little Annie Fuck?" A few snickers broke out at that one.

"Please Tsunade-sama – "

" – Take of Annie's skirt, shirt, panties bra, strip her, and squeeze her cute little boobies – "

"Tsunade-sama, think of the children!" Stopping in her rant, Tsunade turned around and finally realized that three minors were in the room. Three very shocked, disturbed minors.

"If that's not proof he's straight, I don't know what is."

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Woops. Oh well, they were going to learn sometime. Anyway, I have some questions to ask about this laptop though…Ibiki, do you mind?"

"My pleasure."

"Meanwhile, I'm going to have a look at this…laptop." Kakashi rued the day he ever bought that damned thing.

* * *

The Leader had called all the Akatsuki together for a meeting.

"You are all here. Good. I have just received information from Konoha – "

"Leader-sama, Kakuzu and Hidan aren't here yet, hmm."

"Oh, no wonder it was quiet. I should probably – "

"FUCK YOU!"

"NO, FUCK _YOU!_"

"NO, FUCK _YOU!_"

"NO, FUCK _**YOU!**_"

"Never mind, they're here."

"Leader-sama! Tobi thinks those two need to get their mouths washed with soap!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOTHERFUCKING – "

"Hidan! Think of the children!"

"Which children? Deidara popped out spawn?"

"I'M A GUY, HMM!"

"Hidan, shut up, or I'll kill you."

"Like you could ever do that you – "

"Don't you dare say it."

"What, afraid of being called an old – "

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP, OR I'M DOCKING YOUR PAYCHECK!"

"Sorry, leader-sama."

"Konan, erase all that from the meeting register."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, down to bussiness. I have gotten information that Konoha has taken hold of a new device that may have information inside it that will help us significantly. I am sending Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan on this mission."

"Fuck, a new mission already?"

"Kakuzu is in charge."

"THAT BASTARD?"

"I am sending Itachi and Kisame to serve as the ones who will infiltrate and abduct the item. Kakuzu and Hidan will serve as distraction."

"Oh, come on…"

"Oh, and Hidan? Listen to Kakuzu."

"The plan seems as if it would work."

"I'm bait."

"Kakuzu, no bounties."

"Damn."

"Am I the only one objecting to this?"

"Yes."

"Fuck you, bitch!"

* * *

A week passed and Kakashi was out of the hospital and the interrogation unit, which had left him traumatized with mental images that would stay in his mind for the rest of his life. He shuddered inwardly to himself as he walked through the hallways of the Hokage Tower. He'd been called back to the damned place because Tsunade had something to tell him about this laptop. Strange, how they had never found the man who had sold him the laptop. It was as if he had dissapeared into thin air…right now at this very moment, there was an investigation taking place on this man's identity, and where he came from. By now, he had made it to the door of the hokage office. Knocking twice, he waited for a second.

"Come in!" the yell from inside sounded muffled. When he walked in, he realized why – stacks, upon stacks of paperwork were piled up to the ceiling rafters. Shadow Bunshins of Tsunade were frantically stamping papers as Shizune flitted around organizing them all.

"…Bad timing?"

"No, no, no, you're just in time!" The real Tsunade came forth from the bunshin madness, hair askew.

"Bad day?"

"Like hell."

"And thus, I have decided to not accept the offer for the position of hokage."

"No one asked you."

"The truth hurts. So, I assume I was called here to pass along pleasentries, or was it something of importance?" Tsunade rolled her eyes skyward.

"On that laptop, we found a website called narutocentral."

"Naruto? What does he have to do with any of this?"

" This laptop was first sold in some foreign oversees country called Aim-Air-E-Ca."

"Strange name for a country."

"I know. Furthermore, this seems to have been a stolen product, because there are already files on the server, among other things."

"That man did seem a bit shady."

"Yes. What Im getting at is, this narutocentral website was under the bookmarks menu, and was avidly went on by its previous owner. It's a fansite for a popular series by the name of Naruto. And it takes place here. With _all_ of us in it. And Naruto of all people is the main character."

"…Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. apparently, the original series was first made on a continent called Jay-Pan, by a man who goes by the name Masashi Kishimoto."

"Well, at least the man's name is normal."

"This isn't even the half of it. Naruto is an extremely popular series, with a wide fanbase. It's not surprising you ran on that…what they call KakaIru."

"Don't say that word. I am straight. I will always be straight. I have no problem with gay people, I am just saying I am straight. I. Like. Boobs."

"…Kakashi, there is such a thing as too much information. Through these websites, not only are we able to know when the Akatsuki and other enemies attack, we know when certain of our men could have died, and can now prevent that. We haven't read so far that we have gotten to Shippuden, but we can find all the Akatsuki's profiles on Wikipedia and analize them. We will be doing that later today. Not only that, but the fanbase serves as a good source for future blackmail."

"So is there a reason I am being told this?"

"We need to keep these facts from ever reaching Naruto."

"Why?"

"How big do you think his ego would blow up if he ever got wind of this?" After a minute of mulling over this, Kakashi shuddered.

"Don't even begin."

"Exactly. You will keep him from ever finding out. If he ever asks, it has a source of information a little bit like the bingo book."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Now, I would like to add that – "

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

"That didn't sound good." At that moment, a chuunin burst into the room out of breath.

"Tsunade-sama! We're under attack!"

"I know. I can see from outside the window here."

"Oh." At that moment, the poor boy fainted.

"Who's attacking?"

"Kakashi, I thought you were supposed to be a genius. Can't you see from the window it's two Akatsuki members?"

"Itachi and Kisame?"

"No…I don't think Itachi carries an over-sized scythe, or flaunts around half naked."

"Maybe it's a new fad."

"Possibly. You never know with kids these days."

* * *

To be completely fair, I got the idea for the Tsunade reading Kakashi's browsing history thing from this:

http:/www **dot** youtube **dot **com/watch?v=Rb5HUEhL9D8&feature=channel


	2. Chapter 2

Jen sighed in frustration. Her laptop had been stolen a week ago, and she was veritably pissed. Not to mention confused - her laptop was the only thing that was stolen from the house. Why hadn't anything else been stolen, like their Wii, her moms jewelry, or any money? Then again, maybe that was a good thing...she was now very relieved she had backed everything up on her jump drive.

Jen was a rather ordinary girl when you got right down to it. Her parents were both Japanese, and they visited Japan every two years or so to see their family over the summer. She was an only child, and when it comes to her appearances, she looked pretty geeky. She nearly always wore her dark hair pulled back in an unkempt ponytail, and was unusually tall and gangly for her age. All in all, her day to day experiences were very mundane. And if it weren't for the circumstances behind the disappearance of her laptop, it would have probably stayed that way.

"HEY JEN!" Aforementioned Jen snapped out of her reverie in the middle of the school hallway. It was still morning, and classes hadn't begun yet. The halls were empty, and she had come early to pick up her replacement laptop - it was really a good thing the laptop had been a school issued one. Their school gave out laptops to everyone in her Middle School, to be used throughout their time there. She had thankfully had hers insured. Her friend Ella though seemed to have different plans that morning, as she ran towards Jen grinning like a maniac.

"Hey Ellen. What's gotten you all worked up on a Monday, of all days?" Jen grinned at Ellen, who had stopped next to her panting heavily. Suddenly, she looked up with a huge smile plastered on her face, her short ginger hair disheveled, and her glasses askew.

"That bastard Leo moved all of a sudden to Canada of all places! Isn't that great?" It was no secret Ellen had loathed Leo since he first came to their school at the beginning of the year. He had always been stalking them around the school for no apparent reason, except to be annoying. Leo in other words, was one hell of a creeper, and if he was finally gone, that was great news indeed. "He's finally out of our hair, isn't that - oh. Ah, I almost forgot about your laptop. Sorry to hear it got stolen." Ellen gave her a sheepish look.

"Nah, it's fine, it was school property anyway," shrugged Jen. "It's getting replaced, and besides, I had everything backed up."

"Oh, well that's good. That means you still have all the rauhrief doujinshi still?"

Jen snorted, looking at her friend in disbelief. "What, no concern over my science project papers whatsoever?"

"Hey, you know me, I need my fix of Kakuhida, and you're the one who translates it all for me! You're a lucky bastard to know Japanese, you got that?" Jen shook her head in bemusement at her friend. Ellen had always given her one doujinshi or another to translate, most of them yaoi. Not that she minded - she had a taste for the stuff as well. These days though, Ellen had been getting her hands on Rauhrief and other Kakuhida doujinshi for her...allot of it.

"You have a twisted taste in men, you know that? First your favorite was Kisame, and now Kakuzu? I mean seriously, because of you I have pictures of Kakuzu in a dress on my computer - well, had anyway."

"This coming from the girl who enjoys KakaIru. It's a bit hypocritical, don't ya think? Besides, I know deep down you like the bastard too, otherwise you wouldn't have kept an entire folder on your old laptop dedicated to him, am I right?" Ellen of course did have a point as usual.

"Hey now, what's wrong with KakaIru? That's my all time favorite, and you know that...and yes, maybe your love of Kakuzu has rubbed of on me a bit...but I still love Kakashi best!"

"Ha! I knew it! Do not deny what there is inside!"

"Oh, whatever," Jen said, rolling her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm going over to pick up my new laptop, if you wanna come with me."

"Sure! I got nothing better to do anyway..."

* * *

MEANWHILE...

"Hey Kakuzu!"

"Yeah?"

"Now that we stole this thingamajigee, wanna take a peak and see why the fuck leader thinks it's so important?"

"No."

"Jeez, you're no fun."

"Shut up."

"Make me, you bastard."

"Someday, I will figure out a way to kill you."

"Ha, you wish!"

"Kakuzu's got a point, you really do need to learn how to shut up."

"Like anybody gives a crap what you think, fish face! You're just mad that you guys didn't have to do anything, because they threw the damn thing out of the window at us!"

"Hitting you right in the forehead."

"Hey, who's side are you on anyway, Kakuzu?"

"..."

"My thoughts exactly Itachi...my thoughts exactly."

* * *

(A/N)

Thanks for reading this far! Now you know the origins of the laptop, and you will find out more on it later - Such as who the original thief that brought it to the Naruworld is. And yes, he or she will be an actual Naruto character - You're not going to get anything more out of me though. Tell me what you think please! ^^; In the next chapter we'll be back in the Naruworld. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi stared at the now shattered window of the hokage tower in amazement. He was honestly at loss for words. Either he was stuck in some kind of messed up genjutsu, or Tsunade just threw his laptop out the window at the attacking Akatsuki. She had just thrown the _one object with a wealth of information that could give them an edge over their enemies _out the window. And oh, never mind the fact she had probably given that albino down there a concussion when said laptop smacked into his forehead at the speed of light, she had just _thrown their laptop out of the window!_ And oh, never mind the fact that his inner thoughts were being incredibly redundant right now, _**SHE HAD JUST THROWN THEIR LAPTOP OUT THE WINDOW!**_

"There, that should hold them off for a bit," Tsunade said in an overtly smug voice. Was she actually taking some pride in making such an incredibly stupid move? Why yes, yes she was. Tsunade had finally gone batshit insane.

"...was that really necessary? I mean...please just tell me there's some sort of rational reasoning behind this entirely stupid move. Not to mention the window that needs to be replaced."

"Oh, I do have a perfectly good -" Tsunade was suddenly cut off by the slamming of the door open to the two other Akatsuki. They paused in the doorway, not quite expecting what they saw. They looked between Tsunade, the broken window, Hidan cursing in the village down below, and then back to Tsunade again. There was a baffled awkward silence.

"...Well, right about now we'd have some sort of flashy epic battle with Itachi using his kickass Sharingan powers and the like, but I can see that the object we're supposed to steal has already been upchucked out the window causing brain damage to our friend, so I suppose there's no real reason to attack you. Well, this sucks." Kisame said, after surveying the perplexing scene. "Hey Itachi, let's go."

"Hnn..." Itachi said, but paused before leaving the door, and turned around to Kakashi. "You are my younger brother's sensei, yes?"

"...Yes...why?" Kakashi answered back cautiously.

"Nothing, other than the fact we saw him leaving the gate earlier in the direction of the Sound village, with all his worldly possessions. He seemed to be cursing to himself about teachers with questionable sexual orientation. Did something happen?" Kakashi looked at him for a second before finally answering.

"...wait, you actually care about your brother?" Itachi stared at Kakashi in a way that almost conveyed some form of emotion.

"...never mind." The two walked out of the doorway, slamming the door yet again on the way out.

"Well that was unusual." muttered Kakashi. "Strange, I have some sort of feeling of Déjà Vu about this...as if the fact that Sasuke just ran away and betrayed us all was supposed to have happened earlier, and some godlike force out there completely messed up the timeline and decided to make up for it right now while the getting's good."

"What's unusual is the fact that four S-ranked criminals managed to break into our village and get into the hokage tower, not to mention one of our students just left without anyone noticing! I mean seriously, is security really so lax around here, or is it just me?"

"You do have a point. Naruto managed to evade our security all the time, even though he was a failing Academy student who wore a bright orange jumpsuit," Kakashi mused. Tsunade gave Kakashi a good, long look.

"...we really need to work on that security problem."

"You're telling me."

* * *

The four Akatsuki travelling at the speed of plot, had made it well away from Konoho, before they finally began to converse with each other.

"Hey Kakuzu!"

"Yeah?"

"Now that we stole this thingamajigee, wanna take a peak and see why the fuck leader thinks it's so important?"

"No."

"Jeez, you're no fun."

"Shut up."

"Make me, you bastard."

"Someday, I will figure out a way to kill you."

"Ha, you wish!"

"Kakuzu's got a point; you really do need to learn how to shut up."

"Like anybody gives a crap what you think, fish face! You're just mad that you guys didn't have to do anything, because they threw the damn thing out of the window at us!"

"Hitting you right in the forehead."

"Hey, who's side are you on anyway, Kakuzu?"

"..."

"My thoughts exactly Itachi...my thoughts exactly."

"Oh whatever," Hidan huffed, massaging his forehead in displeasure. The flying laptop had left a large, nasty red mark on his forehead, and it hurt like a bitch. And knowing Tsunade, it was probably only going to get worse.

"That looks pretty bad, Hidan. You sure you don't need that looked at?" Kisame questioned, looking at Hidan's swelling red forehead with apprehension.

"Fuck you," Hidan muttered woozily, feeling the blood rushing around his temples. "I feel just fuckin'..." Hidan hit the ground with a loud THUD! He had apparently passed out.

"Great..." muttered Kakuzu. "Now I'm going to have to carry the bastard."

"Bridal style?" Kisame asked in amusement.

"Hell no," Kakuzu answered, picking up Hidan's hapless body to be carried dead-bounty-corpse style.

"Just a suggestion," snickered Kisame, finding the whole situation hilarious. Things like this never happened when it was just him and Itachi - Itachi was always serious. If rolling his eyes was not a way of showing emotion, Itachi would have done it right about now. This was getting just ridiculous.

* * *

Back in Konoho, Tsunade was explaining her plan to Kakashi. It was a really insane one, and frankly, it wasn't helping Kakashi's current judgment of his leader's thought process.

"...Tsunade, even if you did heavily filter everything by breaking into the Administrator account, how do you know the Akatsuki won't be able to do the same?"

"Simple. None of them are very good with highly advanced technology like this. Well, neither are we, but the only reason we were able to get the passwords needed was because Ibiki scared them out of the laptop."

"He scared answers out of an inanimate object?"

"He has his ways." Kakashi felt newfound respect in the man. Not many could achieve such skill in interrogation. "With all the filters we've added, all they should be able to access concerning our world is crack theories, gay porn, doujinshi, and crappy fan fiction. Some fanart might be able to filter through as well, but nothing however, will be factual."

"...interesting. The rest of your plan however is completely and entirely insane though. All I'm saying is, I have my reserves with this."

"Let me bring you in on a little secret Kakashi; I've been acquaintances with Jiraiya for a long time, as you know. And when you've been around perverts like him long enough, you begin to realize many things. Trust me when I say, this is going to work."

"Well Lady Tsunade, I trust you," Kakashi said, shaking his head. "I just hope this plan of yours works as well as you say it will."

* * *

"Well, we're here," Kisame said, as they stopped in front of their base's secret hideout. "Strange, usually travelling back to the base takes way longer, and some Konoho nin would have usually made it even _more_ long by ambushing us, but today seems to be our lucky day!"

"...I have to admit, it's a change from the norm," Itachi agreed.

"Is this a new base? I haven't been here before." Kakuzu said, eyeing the base as they went inside, still carrying Hidan. The base's entrance was what seemed to be just another rocky side of a mountain. But if you walked in just right, you could seemingly walk right through the mountain's craggy face. It was an unusually well done genjutsu that very few would have noticed. And if they did, they'd most likely end up dead if they got too curious.

"What are you talking about? We've had this base for a while now. It's where we can take breaks in between missions, remember?" Kisame gave Kakuzu a puzzled look.

"We usually use up all our free time on bounties and Hidan's sacrifices. Why didn't anybody tell me we had this?"

"Uh...we just figured you knew." Kisame answered back, as they walked down the main entrance hall towards a door on the side. The door had a sign on it reading **'LEADER'S OFFICE - ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. IN OTHER WORDS, KNOCK ON THE DOOR BEFORE ENTERING YOU IDIOTS.'**

"...Where'd all the money for this come from?" Kakuzu muttered to himself, looking from the tastefully selected blue wallpaper, to the carefully arranged furniture in the living room at the end of the hall.

"...Hmm? Wuzzat?" slurred a voice.

"Ah, you're up," Kakuzu stated, as he unceremoniously dropped his partner on the floor again...the floor covered in what looked like expensive marble tiling...Kakuzu did not like this one bit.

"OW! YOU STUPID FUCKER THAT HURT!" Hidan yelled, as Itachi purposefully knocked on the door, since no one else looked like they were about to. Idiots.

"You can come in," came a voice from inside the office. Itachi opened the door, and the four Akatsuki walked through - though to be exact, three walked, and one limped. Hidan had apparently sprained his ankle with his untimely fall. The office was well lit and spacious, with mahogany wood furnishings, and a lovely shag carpet. Bookshelves lined the walls behind the desk, and many maps and charts were tacked onto the wall. Everything in there was neat and articulately organized, from the papers on his desk, to the files in his filing cabinet. Not a speck of dust was found anywhere, and the office smelled faintly of lemon polish. The reason for the high level of cleanliness was quickly apparent, as behind the seated Main Pein, was Ponytail Pein in a French maid outfit, artfully arranging the bookshelves. Main Pein didn't seem to notice the odd looks he was getting from his subordinates, as he quietly sipped his coffee.

"I'd really like to know how we paid for all this," Kakuzu said, giving Ponytail Pein a look askance...were those really fishnet stockings he was wearing? With high heels of all things?

"Oh hi everybody! Yaaay, you're all back!" The four ninja turned surprised to see Tobi in the room. When did he get here? They hadn't noticed him in the room before...

"Get out," growled Kakuzu.

"Aaaw, you're so mean Kakuzu san! Why can't I stay?" Tobi whined in an excruciatingly annoying voice.

"You're not fully a member of the Akatsuki yet, that's why. Get out," Said Kakuzu, looking thoroughly ticked off.

"Aaaw, fine. I'll go talk to Zetsu then - at least he's not a big meanie!" Tobi then stomped out of the room like a four year old child, and slammed the door.

"Did you really have to be so mean to the little guy?" Kisame asked, looking affronted.

"I don't trust him. It's always the seemingly stupid ones..." Kakuzu muttered darkly.

"Man, you're just being paranoid," Hidan drawled, limping over to one of the cushioned seats in front of Main Pein's desk. "The guy's a total moron, for crying out loud!"

"That's what they all say at first," Kakuzu said with apprehension, setting the captured laptop on the desk. "We've retrieved the laptop from Konoho sir. Anything else?"

"Nothing for now. I've recalled all the Akatsuki to this base, in case any of their skills are needed, and possibly if any of the information gathered deals with them. Until they get here, take a break. Enjoy the hot springs on the lower levels, if you'd like."

"...Wait," Kakuzu said, staring at their leader. "This base has hot springs?"

"Only the best. We hired in some experts from the Village Hidden in the Hot Springs. They did a fantastic job!" Pein looked rather proud of the fact.

"...You've got to be kidding me."

"They're very relaxing." Everyone turned to Itachi who had hardly spoken two words during the entire meeting. "...Well they are."

* * *

(A/N)

Thanks for all the alerts and favorites, everybody! I would really like to hear your opinions on the story so far though, so if you could review, I'd be really happy. Constructive critiscm is accepted here. I'm not about to bitch someone out who's trying to help me, so be my guest.

On a different note, in the next chapter, the madness with the Akatsuki begins! Meanwhile, in the real world, the effects of the laptop having gone over to the Naruworld are starting to become apparent in unusual ways on the other side...stay tuned, and hope you enjoy!


End file.
